The Only Exception
by WaterGuns.xx
Summary: Rose is just getting over the Spokane incident when a new girl transfers for Colorado and joins Rose and Dimitris training sessions. RosexxDimitri. Pose Frostbite. R
1. Training :

**Hey guys (: **

**This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while now. And i finally got around to it. Yay! Um please read and review (: thanx **

**xo**

I was late. Again.

Well I actually wasn't late yet. But by the time I got across to the gym I would be. And I knew what I would find. An annoyed Russian and five extra laps around an oval. The first one I could live with but I was dreading the second. It was freezing out and my hair was still wet from my super short shower. Not a good combination. Is it actually possible for your hair to snap freeze?

I was really hoping Dimitri was in a good mood and I guess karma wanted to thank me for something because just as I was about to open the gym door he jogged up behind me.

He was breathing heavily and I guessed I wasn't the only one to sleep through their alarm. I stepped into the warm room and held the door open with my foot for Dimitri. The door slammed shut behind him and I dumped my jacket and shoes on the floor in the closest corner. I watched Dimitri do the same and my god was he good looking today. His hair was wet with melting snow and you could see his muscles through his thin cotton T-shirt. He had brought a stuffed duffle bag with him today, but I decided not to ask.

"Late night?" I teased "You shouldn't be partying on a work night." Dimitri was possibly the most anti- social person I had ever met. I just couldn't fathom why he never did anything but read his old western paperbacks on the weekend.

"Har- Har." He shot me a sardonic look and continued to unlace his boots. "No. I had a meeting with headmistress Kirova about our training sessions."

"What? She's not cancelling them is she? I thought you had heaps more stuff to teach me." A small frown creased my forehead.

"I do. Stop jumping to conclusions Rose." He walked over and sat on the floor in front of me and started doing some warm up stretches. I followed him onto the floorboards. "She wanted to tell me that there's going to be a student transferring from Colorado's academy with her parents and that because their academies graduates finish four months after ours she's going to be a bit behind. So Kirova asked me if i'd mentor her for a while as well ." His eyes lifted to see my reaction. All traces of a frown had left my face by then and it was replaced by surprise. My mouth formed a small "o"

We were quiet for a while. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Her being here meant less Dimitri and me time, resulting in my unhappiness. But I was also kind of excited. Everyone in this academy had known each other since we were in, like, prep. The concept of fresh meat was new. And she could end up being totally rad.

I decided I would look at this the optimistic way and let a small smile form on my face. Dimitri approved of my acceptance and gave me a half smile back. God he was gorgeous when he smiled, my breathing hitched for a second.

"When's she gonna get here?" Dimitri tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and it almost instantly flopped in front of his face again. He sighed and tied it back with an elastic band he had around his wrist, then changed stretch.

"She gets here late Thursday night and starts training on Friday. Rose?"

"Yeah?" He stood and offered me a hand. When i put mine in his tingles shot up my arm. When I was standing I had to force myself to let go.

"Be nice."

I found out what was in the duffle bag. Big black blankets. We spent ten minutes light proofing the room. Apparently I had to learn how to fight in the dark.

Dimitri played strigoi and I was the badass guardian. We spent the next hour sparring in pitch black. But I, being the awesome person that I am, used my ninja skills to find the light switch somewhere near the hour mark (well actually I ran into the door knob and found the switch from there.) turned on the lights and pounced on Dimitri. I ended up straddling him with my practice stake poised above my head. I was about to bring it down on his chest when he lifted his hand and trailed his thumb along the bare skin above the waistband of my tracksuit pants, just that small touch and I melted. His thumb – barely – slipped under the elastic. Only a centimetre. But it still sent a shudder through my body and made my go lightheaded. I almost passed out.

And then I was underneath him. And I realised that he'd just done it because I was about to win. Fuck. I shouldn't have let myself get distracted like that. I let out an annoyed huff and glared up at Dimitri. There was amusement in his eyes and his mouth twitched into a smile. He was so goddamn sexy in that moment, but I didn't let my glare slip.

"You cheated" I accused.

"So did you."

"How did I—oh." oh right. The lights. "So? There might be a light switch where I'm fighting." I tried to stand my ground.

"Mm hmm. Lights or no lights. I still beat you." To emphasise the point he leant down and brushed his lips against the soft skin of my neck. He nipped the spot just above my collarbone. His hands were trailing up and down my waist leaving paths of fire where they touched. "And now you're dead."

"Barely." I mumbled.

I hadn't breathed that whole time and I had to remind myself to when he stood. I lifted myself up onto my forearms and watched him as he gathered up all his stuff. Just as he was leaving he turned to me.

"You're going to be late for class. Just leave the sheets. No one else is using this room today and we'll continue this, this afternoon." He gave me a mischievous smile but I knew all we would be doing this afternoon is training. "Have a good day Roza."

Fucking tease.

The rest of my morning went like it usually did and I didn't see Lissa until lunchtime.

We were sitting around a table in the cafeteria with Christian, Eddie and a drunk Adrian.

"Were getting a new girl." I told them around a mouthful of donut. "She's starting on Friday."

"Really?" I felt Lissa's interest spike through the bond. Good to know someone was listening.

"Yeah. She's transferring from Colorado."

Lissa smiled. I knew she thought that she thought that this would help me take my mind off what had happened in Spokane little over a month ago. Thinking about it made my good mood plummet and I put down the rest of my donut. Suddenly losing my appetite.

"Do you know why she's moving here?" Christian had been listening after all. I stood up and hoisted my bag up onto my shoulder.

"I have no idea."

**Sooo...? How'd you like it? Please review. Even if it's to tell me its shit (: **

**Xox **

**Aims**


	2. Rest :

**Hey guys, **

**I didn't actually expect to get any reviews for this story (: it was more for my own enjoyment. But i did. And that makes me feel all happy inside (: so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: i own none of these characters- except for the new transfer student who i haven't actually thought up a name for yet... any ideas?**

**(: enjoy**

It was lunchtime on Thursday. Well technically it was 12.30 am on Friday but you get my drift.

The new girl was arriving in 12 hours exactly. Most of the school would be asleep by that time. But I was planning on greeting her when she arrived. With permission or without. Most likely without.

So instead of spending my lunch in the cafeteria I grabbed a chocolate milk and drank it on the way to my room. The whole cafeteria was buzzing with gossip about her when I left even though I'm pretty sure no one knew squat about her.

A few flakes of snow fell on my cheek. I brushed them off and flipped up my hood. I really, really couldn't wait for summer, not that I get much sun when it is.

I was just swallowing the last few drops of milk when Adrian strolled up beside me. I let out a small sigh.

"What do you want Adrian?" I let a little bit of my annoyance seem into my tone. The scent of clove cigarettes and alcohol burnt my nose like it usually did when he was around. Ew.

"Aw. Aren't you happy to see me?" He gave me a mock devastated look and clutched his heart.

"No. You're about the last person I want to see right now. What do you want?" I repeated.

"Do I have to have a reason other than to see your beautiful self?" I really, really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. Or punch it off.

"Well you've seen it. So I don't know why your still here."

"Do you really hate me that much?" His smirk was gone and his eyes turned serious. I looked up into his piercing green eyes and saw a flash of pain in their depths. I sighed and took on a softer tone.

"I don't hate you Adrian. I was just in a good mood and now your cigarettes are giving me a headache." I was true. I didn't hate Adrian, i just thought he was a massive pain in my ass.

"I came to see how you were." I studied his face. There was no teasing there, just concern. "I thought you might be a bit pissed off about this new chick coming and taking up all of your sexy time with Belikov." There was a hint of jealousy and bitterness behind the teasing.

I dropped my eyes to the ground. His gaze making me uncomfortable. I suddenly felt bad for being such a bitch before.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I suppose I'm a little wound up about it. But I'll live." I studied my boots as we walked along the slick path. "Why do you even care Adrian? I'm always being a bitch to you."

"It's what they call sassy. And it's what makes you so sexy." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"Thanks Adrian."

"Woah! Was that kind words I heard come out of Rose Hathaway's mouth? I can die a happy man."

"What are you saying? That I'm an ungrateful bitch?"

He just looked at me.

"Hey! Not cool."

"Maybe you could redeem yourself with a hug."

I glared at him.

"A small one?" He begged.

I sighed and put and arm around his waist. He gave me a small squeeze and let go. We walked in silence. After a while he spoke.

"So where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going to bed. I'm not sure where you're going."

"I don't know where I'm going either. I'll just have to join you."

"Like hell you will. You're not going anywhere near my bed, especially with me in it." I inched a tiny bit away from him but he just took a step closer.

"Really? Coz I just keep on getting closer to it with each second. If you don't want me going any further you'll have to start getting physical."

"Now you're really pushing it. Go away Adrian, before I start breaking things. Starting with your face." We were almost at the novice dorms and I was hoping against hope that I could ditch him soon.

"Sure Rosie. But can I ask you something?" When I didn't say anything he continued. "Do you have a mirror in your pants? Coz I can see myself in them."

"I've heard that one before jackass." I pushed open the glass door into the dorms. "And don't call me Rosie!"

I slept until the end of lunch and was surprisingly on time to my next class and when I got to training things were exactly like they had been for the past three days. Dimitri didn't say anything about what happened on Monday, but I hadn't expected him to either. So when I went to training I got exactly what I thought I would. His guardian mask.

I walked through the door and instantly took off my boots. My toes were cramping with freezing-ness and I wiggled them a bit to get the heat back into them. Dimitri looked up from where he was sitting reading a paperback. He dog-eared a corner and put the book on the floor with his stuff then stood up and took off his duster.

"Hey comrade. What exciting new stuff ya got in store for me today?" I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and walked over to the portable heater to warm up my feet.

"The academy ordered new boxing bags last month and they just arrived. So...were setting them up. Not exactly exciting, but it's got to be done." He smirked at my annoyance.

"Don't they have maintenance guys for this?" I grumbled and followed him to one on the many store rooms.

"Aw. Come on it'll be heaps of fun." Dimitri put fake enthusiasm into his voice. It made me smile.

"Well you're getting paid for it. This is just child labour for me. Maybe I should sue the school." The store room was friggen tiny and it was packed full of boxes. Well actually it only had about fifteen boxes in there, but still. I picked up a small box with a picture of one of those tiny punching bags and placed it on another bigger one and hauled them both to the middle of the training floor. We continued this until all the boxes were in a heap in the middle of the floor and we stood in an empty store room.

That was when I decided to be a daredevil :P

I knew that when this new girl came that we wouldn't get much time alone and i decided that i didn't care if Dimitri got mad at me temporarily. I just wanted one more kiss. That's it. Then i would leave it alone and not do anything reckless until graduation. Maybe.

"Dimitri..." He stood with his back to me.

"Hmm?" He turned around and I made my move. I stepped forward and slid my hands onto his chest. He stepped back a little but I just followed him. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Rose don't..." He didn't push me off though and I rose up onto my tippy toes as far as they would get me and brushed my lips softly across his. And to my surprise, he didn't push me away. I pulled back and stared into his gorgeous eyes. They were filled with love and only a little bit dissaproving.

He leant down and kissed me, soft at first and then harder. His hands had somehow found their way into my hair and he trailed them down along the side of my neck, over my collarbone, down the edge of my breasts and came to rest on the taper of my waist where his thumbs drew circles. My hands were still on his chest and I wound them into his hair and pressed myself closer to him. His soft silky hair that I longed to run my hands through every time I saw. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along his bottom lip and along where they were pressed together. He opened them and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. His hands continued down and stopped when he got to the bottom of my top and slid them under the thin cotton and up until he reached the curve of my breasts. He traced his thumbs along the edge of my bra.

He stepped forward and it forced me to step back. He kept stepping until my back hit a wall and he pressed me up against it. I moved my hands down and yanked up his shirt. He pulled back enough to pull it off and then his lips were back on mine. Hot and heavy.

I slipped two fingers on each hand into the waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down softly. He growled low in his throat and he moved his hands under my butt and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We continued kissing until we needed to pull back for breath.

He set me down reluctantly and cupped my face with his hands.

"I love you Roza." He smiled down at me. "So much."

It was like my heart had burst into sunshine. I felt a goofy grin creep onto my face.

"I love you too." I said simply. It's all I needed to say. He kissed my forehead and stepped back.

Taking my hand, he led me out of the room. "How do you feel about setting up boxing bags?"

We had all the bags up and ready to go by the end of our training session and—aside from the occasional grumble— I'd managed to keep my good mood through the whole thing. When I got up to my room after dinner I set my alarm for 12.45pm and fell into bed just as the sun started to rise.

**Well... how'd you like it? I was going to put in the part where Rose meets the new chick (Name still unknown. How about Hayley?) but I didn't know where to start... I apologize for the shortness of my chapters **

**Anyway! Sorry. And I promise to update soon.**

**REVIEW! (:**

**xox**

**Aims**


	3. New Girl :

**Hey sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure if I'm totally satisfied with it though...**

**Xox Aims**

I'm pretty sure that setting my alarm last night – morning for humans—was the worst idea I ever had. Or maybe my lack of sleep was making me melodramatic. My bed had never felt more comfortable and I really, really, really didn't want to get up. But with a yawn I sat up and pushed back my covers. The cold air made me shiver and hug my arms to myself. How the fuck does it get this cold during the daytime? I stepped into the window-shaped patch of sunlight and it did nothing whatsoever to warm me up.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, boots and a hoodie and pulled them on. I raked my hair into a pony tail and climbed out my window. It was about 12:50pm (1am-ish for vampires) so I had about ten minuted to make it to the secretary's office across campus. Assuming that that was where she would go first.

I made it there using my ninja skills without getting caught and sat in one of the bushes beside the office doors. I had o remind myself over and over that there was a good reason that I was sitting in a spiky bush instead of in a warm bed. And there _was_ a good reason. I wanted to be the first to meet her so that someone like Jesse didn't stake a claim in her before I got to.

I wasn't waiting long until a black sedan pulled up a few metres away and Alberta stepped out of the building and greeted the dhampire woman that got out of the car. But I was more focused on the dhampire girl that was hauling bags out of the boot. She was cute. Beautiful even. She was littler than me in many ways. While I was short, she was shorter. Where I was slim, she was slimmer. Where I was curvy, she was...not. Her hair was a mass of wild black curls and her eyes were a vibrant green that contrasted with the creamy paleness of her skin. She_ looked_ small and delicate but there was something about her that said "I'm a dhampire. I can kick your ass."

I instantly liked her.

She didn't say much as her mom and Alberta exchanged pleasantries, well I assumed it was her mom because they looked incredibly similar. Five minutes of small talk later and her mom kissed her, got in the car and drove out the front gates. The girl looked miserable and I didn't blame her. I would hate it too if I got transferred to another school and had to leave all my friends behind.

"Right." Alberta broke the silence and grabbed up half of her bags. "Let's get you to your room, shall we?"

"Thanks." The girl picked up the left over bags and followed Alberta across campus. I crept as close behind them as I thought I could get away with and listened in on their conversation. I found out that her name was Hayley Ivanov and she was seventeen like me. They talked a little about her old academy and her new schedule. Alberta offered to let her skip that days classes because she wouldn't be getting much sleep but Hayley assured her it was fine and she only had one school day until the weekend. Personally I would take Alberta's offer in a second, but whatever. They reached the novice dorms and Alberta gave her a key and directions on how to get to her room. It was on the second floor. One window down and left from mine. That made my life a hell of a lot easier.

I waited for about five minutes after Alberta was out of sight and climbed up the wall. I had years of experience climbing these walls and it was no problem for me. I saw her come into her room and lightly tapped on her window. The look of surprise on her face was priceless. I almost lost my hold on her window ledge laughing. Her look of surprise turned to a small frown as she made her way across to the window. She opened it and I hauled myself into the room still laughing. I shut the window behind me.

"Oh my god! I fucking shat myself just then!" she exclaimed but smiled a little. I liked this girl already.

"Hey. Hayley right?" I didn't let her answer. "I'm Rose." I held out my hand for her to shake and she did, a little hesitantly though.

"Yeah. How did you know this was my room?" Her room was bare, like I expected. And it was exactly like mine but reversed.

"I followed you and Alberta. I wanted to be the first to meet you." She took a seat on her bed and I sat on the floor in front of her.

"Alberta? Oh Guardian Petrov. Yeah she seems cool." I snorted at that. "So what's this school like?"

"Uh its... school-like? Um I don't know. As good as school gets I suppose. I'm going to be training with you with Guardian Belikov by the way. That's why I thought I might meet you now. So it's not totally awkward for you in the morning."

"Thanks." She gave me a genuine smile and looked a little relived that she didn't have to go into school knowing no one tomorrow. "What's Guardian Belikov like? I've heard he's a total god." She crinkled her nose a little and I hoped I looked that cute when I did that, I probably just looked unattractive though.

_Damn right he's a god. He's the sexiest Russian god that ever walked the earth!_

"Eh, He's s little uptight. But his fighting is techniques are _amazing_." I put emphasis on the amazing. "Your gonna be sore tomorrow."

We chatted a little more about training and school and I told her that she was more than welcome to hang out with the gang before I decided that I would be totally bitchy if I didn't go to sleep soon and I left out her window and climbed back in mine. Morning came _way_ to fast.

I was only a little late this morning. Which was a lot better than the past few days but I still got a disapproving look from Dimitri when I got to the gym this morning.

"You're late." He was with Hayley in the middle of the training floor and they were already warming up. She looked more than a little uncomfortable. She was wearing leggings that reached her knees and a green tank.

"Barely." I dumped my stuff in the corner and kicked off my shoes. "Hey." I smiled at Hayley and she looked a little less shy.

"Hey Rose."

"You two have already met?" Dimitri cast me a frustrated glance but I could tell he wasn't surprised. He was met by a pregnant silence.

"Fuck." I muttered under my breath and went to start stretching with them.

"Rose.." He started but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not supposed to go out after curfew and I shouldn't be a bad influence on the new student. Sorry." He was still frowning but he let it go with a sigh.

"What are we doing, Guardian Belikov?" Hayley asked after we finished stretching.

"Yeah, Guardian Belikov? What fun do you have in store for us today?" I added. Dimitri looked only a little amused.

"Running. It's not very interesting but it's necessary. You'll thank me later in life." He smiled at her and she started blushing like crazy. I had to stifle a laugh.

We made our way out to the track and we started running. Dimitri kept it slow for Hayley and I just stuck with them. After about thirty seconds Dimitri told me to run at my own pace. I opened my mouth to argue but he just cut me off.

"Rose." He gave me a look that I knew I couldn't argue with so I just rolled my eyed and picked up the pace. When we finished I was only a little breathless. I tried to stay slow so that Hayley didn't feel too bad about being behind me. Hayley was breathing hard when we walked in though and I went and sat next to her on the floor. Dimitri joined us and talked a little about what we were going to do for the next month or so. I knew that I would be more or less training myself for a while because Dimitri needed to catch her up. I was only a little pissed off. I knew that if I complained it only showed Dimitri how much of an adult I wasn't and I didn't want to give him any ammo.

"Thanks Guardian Belikov." Hayley called as we were leaving and I smiled at how informal mine and Dimitri's relationship was. And in true Rose-like fashion I called "Later, Dimka." And walked outside.

"Oh My God!" Hayley said as soon as the door closed. "You did _not _tell me he was that gorgeous! I almost fainted when I walked in this morning. I mean. YUM!" Instead of being annoyed that she was crushing on my sort-of, almost, not really boyfriend I laughed with her.

"He's like, twenty four! Ew." Haha. _Like I care_. We walked off towards the cafeteria.

"So? I'd do him in a second!" She was grinning massively and I just shook my head at her like we were old friends. We just clicked. For the first time in months I had totally forgotten about Mason and Spokane. I pondered that as we walked to Breakfast. This was going to be fun.

**Sorry! I took so long to update. I tend to start these things when I'm feeling really creative and end up leaving it for ages until I finally remember it. And I'm sorry for the shortness. Im not sure how much I liked this chapter... it was kind of lame.**

**Tell me what you think! Pleeeeaaase! **

**Xox Aims**


End file.
